An Unlikely Team
by MayFairy
Summary: Keira is an underachieving Pyromancer who just wants to pass the Journeyman class and keep her cousin - an overly chirpy Sorcerer with a Theurgist boyfriend - at a distance. But when a new evil enters the Spiral, are they the only ones who can stop it?
1. Just Another Day

**I have no idea why I am doing this. I blame it on the fact that in the summer holidays, I feel compelled to play Wizard101. And this idea kept nagging me. **

**For any regulars of mine reading this, just let me say that you can definitely read this without knowing the game. Any questions, just come to me. And I know that Alia's name is very similar to my DW OC's name, it's because when I made the character (Keira and Alia are my two characters in the game) I was trying to make one like Aliya. And don't worry about the weird names in this. That's how people's names work in this game. **

**So, kind of pointless, but fun, and I wanted to see if I could turn a game into a story...you know, making minor adjustments to make a game seem like fiction...anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Keira Fireflower bent over her scroll of parchment on the use of gradual spells and single hit spells, quill scribbling out the essay she needed to complete before she was allowed to leave the classroom. A scuffling on the floor alerted her to someone getting up, and she spared a glance up to see Ryan Groundshaker handing in his essay and walking out with the smug smile he so often wore. And, incidentally, making her the last to leave.<p>

Typical, of course. She was almost always the last to finish in the Journeyman class…though she liked to think that part of that was due to her only being a Level 16, while some – like Ryan – were up to 18 or 19. With that being said, there were Level 15's too…and while she wasn't far behind most of them, there was one prodigy who had only turned up that day, and was looking to quickly overtake her.

Finally, the last sentence was complete. Keira stood up and walked up to the front of the class, where Professor Falmea – a woman who took her job just a _little _too seriously, after all, everyone knew that she was the Fire professor, there was no need for her red and orange dress or the hair that looked like a flame on top of a candle – was waiting.

"Thank you, Miss Fireflower," She said with her smooth voice, and Keira nodded before swiftly leaving. She pulled her Pyromancer hood over her dark auburn curly hair as she exited the Fire School and came out into the dim street of Ravenwood. Students flocked about, most of them rushing around on errands for the Headmaster and other teachers. It was hard to find anyone standing still around Wizard City, that was for sure.

"Keira!" A chirpy voice from behind her, and she cringed, recognising the voice instantly. She reluctantly turned to see her cousin, Alia Dawnrider, chirpy blonde and irritatingly Adept Sorcerer who was also a dab hand at Divination.

"Where's your horse?" The younger asked, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that Alia was only accompanied by her Salmander, Sebastian. "Left him behind, or have you finally got your hands on a Bengal Tiger?"

"Actually, someone lent me a Bengal Tiger for a week, it was wonderful…but no, silly, I left him by the Portal, what would I need him for around here?" She laughed and fell into step with her cousin, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, usually you take the first chance to gallop around here like a pompous madwoman, showing off in front of all the novices…" Keira retorted, and Alia blushed.

"No, sometimes I'm just in a hurry," She said bashfully.

"Sure sure…"

Alia didn't let it deter her for long, though. "Anyway, what are you going here, I heard that you were helping all those archaeologists from Marleybone over in Krokotopia!"

"One can only deal with Manders, dogs and crocodiles for so long," Keira grumbled as she began heading towards the Myth school. Perhaps Professor Drake – ever a grump – would make Alia leave her be?

"Now now, don't call them dogs, Marleyboners are just as much people as you or I," Alia tutted, and Keira frowned.

"That's not what I meant, it's just that they'll all such dandies! The way they talk, it seriously gets on my nerves. And I've got to see Professor Drake, my Cyclops has some major problems." She stood in front of the Myth school and looked at her cousin, who was eyeing Keira's pet Cyclops worryingly.

"What, is he okay?"

"No, not Barney!"

"I still can't believe you called your Cyclops Barney."

Keira shot a glare at her cousin from under her hood. "Shut up." She had no real retort, of course, so that was the best she could do. "And no, it's the Cyclops spell that keeps playing up…the Cyclops appears, but then it aims at the wrong person…sometimes even someone on my side!" She entered the Myth school, Alia on her heels.

"Wait…you can cast a Cyclops? That's awesome!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Says the girl who can fling swarms of locusts at will, and can magic up a sandstorm to hit anyone and everyone you want!" Keira replied, and before Alia could answer, the cynical voice of Professor Drake cut both of them off.

"Miss Dawnrider, are you a Conjurer?" His voice was sarcastic, and the girl turned pink.

"Um, no, sir," She answered quietly.

"Do you know any Myth spells, or wish to learn the ways of the Conjurer?"

"No, sir, I'm a Sorcerer," Her chin came up, a slice of defiance flashing in her eyes.

"All the more reason for you to get out of my classroom. Sorcerers have no place here, something you are fully aware of." He spat, and Alia mumbled a goodbye to her cousin before making a hasty retreat. Once she had done so, he turned to Keira, only marginally more friendly. "And what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could help me figure out what I was doing wrong with my Cyclops, sir, it's not working right…"

* * *

><p>Keira came out half an hour later, feeling thoroughly satisfied, though partially itching to find some Nirini's to test out her newfound skill with Cyclops'. However, when she came around the corner of Bartleby – the giant tree that was the centre of magic itself in Wizard City – she sighed when she saw Alia in deep discussion with Arthur Wethersfield, the substitute Balance tutor for the beginner Sorcerers, which was why Alia was talking to him, being a part of the Balance school herself.<p>

It was something Keira never truly understood. After all, who the heck picked Balance anyway? It wasn't a proper school, not really…and who wants to go to Krokotopia every time you need to get a new spell?

"Alia?" Keira asked tentatively, and Alia turned to beam at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Professor Drake hate you?"

"Oh, well, it's because I'm a Sorcerer, and Sorcery and Conjurism don't really mix…Balance is all about using everything around you, while Myth is all about creating new things. Myth is to Balance what Ice is to Fire, surely you of all people understand that, _Pyromancer._" Alia stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah, but Professor Greyrose doesn't hate me!" Keira speculated, frowning in confusion.

"But that's because Professor Greyrose is a nice person, and Drake is not. I mean, we are talking about the brother of Malistaire Drake, the one who's trying to take over the whole Spiral and plunge us into chaos?" Alia trailed off when she spotted someone over Keira's shoulder. "Joel!" Her squeal was painful to Keira's ears, and Keira quickly moved out of the way to let Alia launch herself into the arms of her boyfriend, Joel Dragonsong, a Theurgist who had Myth as his secondary school, just as Keira did.

Still, having a Magus Theurgist – even if he was just barely at Magus level – was pretty irritating for an underachieving Journeyman. When Joel and Alia started kissing, she averted her eyes and made haste into the trunk of Bartleby to get to the Portal inside. Hopefully, her cousin would decide that Krokotopia was too far away to come looking for her. She was supposed to be heading back to Pigswick for the Tournament anyway, surely she had better things to do than follow her baby cousin around?

As she would learn several hours later, there was a reason Alia was following her, one far more serious than the young Pyromancer could imagine. Something was coming, to devour the magic of the Spiral, an evil sent by Malistaire Drake himself.

And only her annoying cousin would be able to save her when it came.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound mildly interesting? Hopefully...possibly...I don't know! I'm mostly writing it for my own benefit...<strong>

**Still, please let me know what you thought in a review! **

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. The Prophecy

**So, yes, I'm continuing this story...because it's really fun, and there are so many possibilities in this fandom! Not that I would really call this a fandom, but whatever! **

**Thanks to SuperFunkyGirl1 for reviewing...one review...now there's something that has never happened before! I must recruit more readers...hmm...**

**This chapter is actually all Joel/Alia and plot centred, but Keira will be back in full swing for the next chapter. And we get a look at what Alia is _really _like, and not just what Keira thinks she is like. :)**

**Also, here is a key for anyone not familar with the terms in here:**

**Ravenwood - School of Magic in Wizard City**

**The Spiral - Basically the entire universe of the Wizard101 world, made up of many worlds **

**Krokotopia - Desert-like world of the Spiral, inhabited by Manders and Crocodiles**

**Marleybone - Non-magical world (generally) of the Spiral, inhabited by posh Canine people**

**Wizard City - A world of the Spiral, home to all the wizards**

**Malistaire Drake - main antagonist of storyline**

**Professor Merle Ambrose - Headmaster of Ravenwood, think of him as Dumbledore. **

**There is a key to the different schools at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Joel Dragonsong was deep in conversation with Blossom, the Tree of Life, who resided in Ravenwood next to the Life school. With Life being a very peaceful kind of magic, both he and the tree were gentle souls, and he knew that Blossom occasionally got lonely, ever since the death of Sylvia Drake. After all, if the old Life Professor hadn't died, her husband Malistaire would not have turned to rage and anger and decided to try and destroy everything, and everyone's life would have been much simpler. But alas, it was not to be.<p>

However, she suddenly surprised him by letting out a cry of pain.

"Blossom! What is it?" He asked urgently, placing his hand on her trunk.

"A new evil…one bathed in the power of death…it is rising!" She wailed, and he felt her mind recoil into the depths of her trunk. She would not be saying anything more for a long while. He was about to turn away and ask Professor Wu – the Life Professor who had taken Sylvia's place – about what Blossom had said, when a deep, powerful voice spoke directly to him.

"Theurgist," It rumbled, and Joel turned slowly to look at Bartleby, who was eyeing him. "The one who hears the Song of the Dragon…an evil is coming, and it seeks the Essence of Fire itself, to be used to burn away everything in the Spiral itself…you must gather a force of mages, for only together can you defeat it. You shall need a mage bathed in each type of magic…already you have the one who rides the dawn, but you must keep the death away from the key…trees will cry…oceans will bend…flowers will burn the fastest of all living things…clouds will swarm with rage…"

Joel's already pale skin turned ghost white, but he quickly straightened himself and nodded. "I will try." Half of the tree's word did not make sense, but the message was clear.

"Now go, find them!" The tree commanded before becoming dormant once more. Joel shut his eyes momentarily, trying to let the information sink in. Did he tell Professor Ambrose? The great tree had not mentioned him…and it would seem there was not much time…

He reached around in his mind until he felt the spark of Alia's mind, and clung to it as he muttered an incantation and drew the flower symbol – the symbol of Life magic – in the air. With a flash of blue light, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Joel barely had time to register landing in a dark street paved with cobblestones before he felt himself being pulled towards a swirling vortex of combatant magic. Within seconds, he too was part of the duel. He didn't need to look at who was next to him to know who it was.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alia Dawnrider asked with indignation as she drew the scales symbol in the air and sent a sandstorm to knock her opponents over.

"I need to talk to you, it's important!" He replied as he quickly conjured a Myth shield for her, having sensed that her opponents were also of Myth power.

Unfortunately, her one of her opponents – who were Hooligans, he noticed, and realised he was in the world of Marleybone – chose to cast a Fire spell instead, and Alia ducked and covered her face as the Sunbird swooped in on her.

"Can it not-" She paused as the Sunbird bathed her in flames before turning to dust, and she straightened up, wiping the ash off herself and breathing heavily, trying not to look as though she had taken a harsh hit, "-wait?"

"No, actually," Joel retorted as he cast the Spirit Armour spell, and a wall of green energy surrounded her, "And anyway, you need my help here! What were you thinking, taking four of them on your own?"

"It was only supposed to be two, but they kept coming! I've already taken down three," Alia argued, and kept moving around slightly, trying to work up the energy to make another power pip, as she needed four to create the Spectral blast, and only had three. "I don't need your help, thanks!"

"Well, perhaps if you let me help, you would actually get out of this alive," Joel said as he too tried to work up a pip, only he had more success, and he summoned a Seraph to take down one of the Hoogligans.

Five minutes later, there was only one left, but neither of the wizards was going to last much longer, and when Joel's Leprechaun spell fizzled out, a lot of his hope disappeared with it. He watched helplessly as the rogue rat sent a Troll at his girlfriend, but just when he thought that the beast would finish her off, it disappeared and Alia was still standing, fire in her eyes. Her wand whipped with blurring speed, and an ocean of water appeared below their feet, swirling as a sinister fin cut through it. The storm shark leapt out of the water and devoured the Hooligan whole.

Suddenly, the vortex of magic – they were generated by the conflicting forces – snapped shut and both of them gasped at the freedom, running to the edge of the sidewalk.

The moment they reached it, Alia crumbled to the ground, and he could see just how close she had been back there. The circle that had been at her feet had been practically non-existent, she had been ridiculously lucky to survive. He held out his hands and she took them as he helped her up, crushing her form to his in a fierce hug.

"Never be that stupid again," He said firmly, and she gave a shaky laugh into his shoulder. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, because no matter how far away I am, I will _always _be there to help if you need it."

"Okay," She whispered. "We should probably get out of here before another lot jump us…Meteor is over there," He looked to where she was pointing and saw her black stallion on the street corner. He scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her to her horse before helping her onto it, and coming to sit behind her.

"Where is this place? Marleybone, yeah, but which street?" He asked as they galloped away, back towards safety.

"Hyde Park," She murmured, leaning on Meteor's neck sleepily, "I was helping Sherlock Bones, remember?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Where are we going?"

"When I have the time and space to get another teleport going, we're going to my cottage in the Housing dimension. I need positive auras if I'm going to do a healing spell on you, and there aren't any around here."

"Right."

* * *

><p>The two wizards and horse appeared suddenly in a garden, one they both knew well. A waterfall fell into a calm stream that went under a bridge, and the bridge led to a cottage, one that Joel owned. Joel helped Alia off the horse and sat her down next to the stream, where he drew the Life symbol in the soil, and waited for a minute, balling the magical energy in the air into pips, which he then used to create a fairy, one that blew Life pollen over Alia.<p>

The effect was instantaneous. Colour returned to her cheeks and her eyes lit up, and it took a total of three seconds before she had jumped to her feet.

"Better?" He asked rhetorically as he also stood up, and her response was to kiss him enthusiastically before grinning at him.

"Did I mention how much I love having a Theurgist as a boyfriend?"

"Many times." Joel said with amusement, "You know, I find it incredible how you can be so cheerful and energetic sometimes, but yet, when danger actually comes, you're a grounded, sensible person. How does that work?"

She smirked. "You know me, Dragonsong, I'm not _nearly _as ditsy as I make myself out to be. Even Keira has no idea, I'm not usually that chirpy, but when I'm around her, away from danger and worry, I can't help. But most of the time, I just can't afford to be." Her words were serious, and his green eyes met her blue ones, before his hand closed over hers. "Now…you had something you needed to tell me."

He relayed the message Bartleby had given him, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Does Ambrose know?" She whispered, and Joel shook his head.

"This is bigger than Ambrose," He replied, "And he'd only get protective. Point is that we need to find ourselves a Diviner, a Conjurer, A Thaumaturge, and a Necromancer. And quickly."

"And a Pyromancer," She added, only for him to shake his head.

"We've got Keira."

Alia's ears went red. "We are _not _bringing my cousin into this!"

"She's a good Pyromancer, Ali, whether you like it or not, and you tell her that yourself all the time!" Joel said firmly, and Alia stormed several yards away.

"I try to keep an underachiever's spirits up! She's _failing, _Joel, in case you haven't noticed!" Alia's blonde hair – free for once, her large hat lay on the ground by the stream – bounced as she paced anxiously. "And above everything else, she's a Journeyman! You want to bring a _Journeyman _into this? She's barely out of the Initiate class, and you want her to go up against some unknown evil?"

Joel held his own against her glare, and evenly stared back. "She can handle it."

"Like hell she can," Alia snapped, and Joel approached her, his proximity calming her as she stopped pacing. With a flick of his wrist, a tree stump rose from the ground beneath her, and she sat on it dejectedly.

Joel sat next to her, and took her hand in his, green swirls on his hand merging with the golden brown and maroon swirls on hers as their fingers entwined.

"How about this: We round up the other four we need, and if we find a Pyromancer along the way, then great. If not, we'll talk about Keira again afterwards." His suggestion was met with a long silence.

Finally, she answered, "Okay. That's fair. I'm sorry, I just…I don't want her to get hurt, she's just a kid."

"She's fifteen."

"Exactly."

"I recall a certain fifteen year old, three years ago, being very adamant about her status as an adult when Cyrus Drake got touchy with her." He said with a whimsical smile, and she let out a small giggle.

"That was different…this is bigger than that."

"Still."

"Oh, shut up." But she lent on his shoulder so that their almost identically coloured hair touched, and held his hand tighter regardless.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Samuel!" Alia called out when she saw her friend entering the Storm school. When he didn't turn around, she conjured a handful of lizards and hurled them at his head, which got his attention.<p>

The brunette young man turned around, and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Want to be a part of something huge?" She offered, and he nodded. "Really huge?" Another nod. "And dangerous?" A third. "Ridiculously dangerous, easily life threatening?"

"What?" He exclaimed, "What are you on, Sorcerer?"

"Something big and bad is headed our way, and we need a Diviner. Are you in?" After a few minutes of explanations, Samuel Dreamwalker was on board. She brought him in front of Bartleby. "Bartleby, is he the Diviner we need?"

"He walks through dreams and leaves thunder in his wake, it is right." The tree said, and his words were clear. Alia hugged Samuel excitedly before pulling him away to find Joel, who was supposed to be finding them a Conjurer.

So far, all was well, but they had a long way to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Key:<strong> _

_Balance School - Sorcerer_

_Fire School - Pyromancer_

_Life School - Theurgist_

_Ice School - Thaumaturge_

_Storm School - Diviner_

_Myth School - Conjurer_

_Death School - Necromancer _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review, I could really use some support here! <strong>

**-MayFairy :)**

**So, **


End file.
